


A Comfy, Cozy Christmas

by FandomDarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry this is late. I've been without internet for the past few days. So I wasn't able to post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comfy, Cozy Christmas

“Mr. Murdock?” I asked, knocking on the door. I heard footsteps from the other door as the opened with a creak.

           “Can I help you?” He asked, smiling at me. As I looked at him, I struggled to remember why I had knocked on this handsome stranger’s door.

“Yeah, I’m (name). I’m house-sitting for my grandma, Mrs. Lyford, and I smelled something burning.” I murmured, feeling myself blush. He chuckled, shaking his head.

            “Yeah, I forgot about the cookies.” He murmured, running a hand over his face.

“Would you like some help with a new batch?” I asked, rubbing my arm. He looked up at me for a moment.

            “That would be great actually. Maybe this time, I won’t mix up salt and sugar. My name’s Matthew, by the way.” He laughed, opening the door wider allowing me to come in.

“Salt and sugar?” I asked, as he shut the door. He nodded, as that’s when everything clicked the glasses, the slow calculated movements.

            “You didn’t realize I was blind, did you?” He asked, looking at me.

“My grandma didn’t mention it.” I replied, feeling slightly embarrassed.

            “Does it bother you?” He asked, making his way to the kitchen. I shook my head and waited. Then mentally slapped myself for it.

“No it doesn’t bother me. It just took me by surprise.” I murmured, following him to the kitchen.

            “I understand. Let’s get started. ” He replied, smiling as he washed his hands. I joined him at the sink and began washing my hands.

“What kind of cookies are we making?” I asked, drying my hands.

            “Gingerbread.” He replied, taking eggs from the fridge.

“My favorite.” I replied, smiling widely as I measured out the dry the ingredients into a bowl.

            “Mine too.” He replied, setting his glasses on the counter.

“What a coincidence.” I murmured, feeling my heart race as he looked at me through thick lashes. He smirked, as he came over and offered to stir. I handed him the spoon and pressed the bowl against his palm. He smirked at me and set up a fast pace. I gently grabbed his forearm and murmured,

“Stir slower. The dough will get too tough if you stir it too fast.” He slowed his pace, I smiled feeling him relax into me.

            “Like this?” He asked, looking at me. I smiled.

“Perfect.” I whispered, staring at his coffee eyes. His eyes were beautiful, twinkling in the kitchen lights. He leaned in closer, lips parting as they neared mine.

            “Mrs. Lyford never told me she had a granddaughter.” He whispered, breath hot against my lips. I felt my heart fall. _“What a tease”_ I thought to myself. I turned away, laid out a layer of wax paper, sprinkling it with flour.

“Well she never mentioned that her neighbor was a young handsome man.” I replied, taking the bowl form his hands and dumping the ball off dough on the paper. He chuckled.

            “I guess she forgot some important details.” He murmured, blushing a bit.

“Sounds like it. Rolling pin?” I asked, looking around.

            “What?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“Do you have a rolling pin?” I asked, he shook his head no.

“Well then we’ll hand to this the old fashioned way.” I murmured, pressing his hands gently into the dough. I added my hands to the mix, my knuckles brushing against his as we flattened the dough. We worked in a comfortable silence, and I stole glances now and then. I couldn’t get over how beautiful he was.

            “You’re staring.” He murmured, smirking.

“Sorry, I-I-I just—“I murmured, being cut off as he kissed me. His lips were chapped, but they tasted of ginger and in the back of my mind, I mused that he must’ve been sneaking the dough. I took my hands from the dough, wrapping my arms around his neck as I licked in his mouth. I felt his grip tighten on my hips, tugging me a bit closer. We pulled away from kiss, smiling.

            “Well that was definitely not salt.” He murmured, smirking,

“Nope not salt.” I confirmed, licking my lips and relishing in his taste the lingered there.

            “Let’s get these cookies into the oven and then we can continue with that.” He said, pecking me on the lips.

“Sounds good to me.” I murmured, as washed our hands and finished up the cookies. The time they spent in the oven, we spent sharing sugar sweet kisses and making small talk.

            “Do you have any plans for Christmas?” He asked, pulling me into his side.

“No, I originally had to work, hence the reason I agreed to housesit while my grandma went upstate for the holidays, but the shifts got changed and they don’t need me.” I replied, kissing his neck. I felt him shiver and smiled to myself.

            “Would you like to go to Mass with?” He asked, cautiously.

“I’d like that very much, Matthew.” I murmured, as the timer went off. I dropped one more kiss on his lips before springing up to retrieve the cookies. He wandered into the kitchen, as I moved the cookies to the cooling tray. He started making coffee behind me, I was moving the last of the cookies onto the tray when he wrapped his arms around my waist, jumping me slightly causing me burn my hand. I hissed pulling away from the pain, he murmured an apology grabbing my hand and sucking my finger into his mouth. I felt heat curl in the pit of my stomach. As I watched his lips curl around my finger.

“You’re sinful, Matthew.” I murmured, as he smirked pulling my finger from his mouth.

            “I’ll confess.” He murmured, as the coffee pot beeped and sputtered to stop. I tugged my hand away and ran it under cold water. He turned still smirking, before pouring two cups of coffee.

“How do you take your coffee?” He murmured, moving to the fridge.

“Cream, no sugar.” I replied, plating some cookies. He hand me a cup of coffee and we moved back onto the couch. I leaned against him, sipping my coffee.

            “Would you like to listen to some music?” He asked, moving from behind me to put on a record. Soon Christmas music filled the apartment, as rejoined me on the couch once more.

“Comfy?” He asked, snuggling in next to me once more.

            “Cozy.” I murmured, feeding him a cookie. He smiled, looking down at me and I couldn’t believe how quickly I he had wormed his way into my heart. We talked the night away, laughing and sharing warm kisses. He insisted on walking me back to my apartment and I kissed him goodnight.

            “I’ll see you in the morning?” He asked, kissing me again.

“Of course.” I replied, stepping into the apartment.

            “Goodnight and Merry Christmas.” He replied, scratching the back of his head.

“Merry Christmas, Matt.” I murmured, watching his fantastic ass saunter back into his apartment.

 

 

           

 


End file.
